Purple
by BeyondDoomsday
Summary: Light is trying to cope with him and L moving in together, but things get more complicated as time passes.


Light leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes to the bright sunlight. He smirked at the pun, _'So I'm capable of blinding even myself?'._

"I'm glad to see you're having a good time.", he heard Ryuk's sarcastic voice. He sighed and straightened his back, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. " One more day without apples and that's gonna be the end of me!", sobbed Ryuk.

_'God, he's worse than a little kid. My sister was no match to him.'_

The light finally turned green and Light swiftly made his way through the annoyingly crowded street, towards his house. His not-so-welcoming home anymore. Ever since...

"Why don't you have your wristwatch anymore, Raito?", Ryuk asked as Light was just about to unlock the front door. He sighed again and looked around to see if there was anyone nearby.

"When you know that Kira's whole doings depend on the time they're done and you can't keep an eye on a suspect while he's out of the house... Wouldn't me not having access to a clock all the time I'm out of the house spare me a headache...?", he said and winked.

"Oh. Right.", Ryuk acknowledged. "Now about those app-", his sentence was interrupted by a young man yelling at Light from accross the street.

"Welcome home, Raito-kun! I was just going to get some apples and maybe some more sweets from the store. Want me to get you anything?", his voice almost gave Light himself a heart attack, unable to turn around. _'What the heck? When did he get there?I hope he didn't hear me.'_

"Oh, no, thanks, Ryuzaki.", Light replied and got quickly into the house, almost slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a moment.

" Finally, someone who understands me! I'm starting to like this L guy.", said Ryuk.

" Then would you mind giving me his name already?", Light growled and headed towards the kitchen of his, or more likely their new house. It was initially meant to be only Light's, as a gift for his graduation, but it was impossible for L to leave him unatended. And thus, Light had now the enormous pleasure of being L's roommate, moving from the headquarters, as Light intended on continuing his studies at the university, while he was still helping with the case. L seemed to be more than happy about his decision and the change of scenario.

He poured himself a glass of milk and drank it quietly, staring out the window. How long was this going to continue? It's been already two months since they've moved, and yet Ryuzaki seemed as patient as ever, if not even more intrigued about the case. And, of course, about Light. He shook his head slowly, dumping the rest of the milk in the sink.

"You know, Raito, I'm always available for the you know what...", Ryuk teased Light, rapidly blinking his eyes like a girl.

" I'm sure you have enough years of life left to watch me make a perfect world, don't you? Stop asking me about the eyes, there's no use for that. Unless...", he paused, devilishly looking at Ryuk with the corner of his eyes. Ryuk looked confused and waited for him to continue. " Are you dying, Ryuk?", he continued with an obviously fake worried tone. The Shinigami started laughing obnoxiously.

"You humans really are something! Do you think you'd get rid of me that easy? Hah! Maybe the other way around, boy.", he said still laughing, patting his own death note. Light smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess I can only go on and entertain you further.", Light sighed and went up the stairs to his room.

The house was quite spacious, having large rooms already furnished. Two bedrooms were upstairs, opposite one to another accross the hallway. The only problem was that the only bathroom was upstairs and that L took an incredibly large amount of time in the shower even for a girl. This was something Light couldn't understand. As many other things about him actually. How was it possible for anyone to be healthy while having such bad habits as Ryuzaki? Or to even be able to concentrate without sleeping at least a few hours a night. His posture and black circles around his eyes were proof of those bad habits, and yet his mind and stamina remained in perfect shape. Interesting.

Light threw his bag on the bed and closed the curtains.

"Going for a nap?", Ryuk asked as he saw him collapse on the bed.

"Mhm...", Light breathed into the pillow after some time.

"At least bring me some apples bef-", a pillow flew through his face before he could finish. He sighed dramatically, " Humans!"

Light felt something heavy on his stomach and tried to slowly open his eyes, although he still felt like sleeping more. Once he did, he couldn't belive the image in front of him and reacted accordingly. Seconds later, after gaining more consciousness, he yelled at the older detective that was now trying to get off the floor, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What-", he pulled off the covers, which he didn't remember of pulling himself, and saw he was only wearing his boxers. He was 100% sure he went to bed just like he went out of the house. "What the hell did you do? Where are my pants? Why is my shirt unbuttoned?", he was getting more and more nervous and could feel his cheeks getting red.

" If Raito would be so patient to let me explain, I'd be more than glad to.", L said calmly. "I know how important the state of your clothes is to you, so I thought I'd give you a proper preparation for sleeping by removing your clothes and putting them in your drawers. Plus that you could've catched a cold. Unfortunately, you stopped me as I got to your shirt. You're welcome.", L finished off with a smile that annoyed Light even more,

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for hitting you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just mind your own goddamn business from now on.", he muttered.

" Oh, but you are my business, Raito-kun. Forgot that you're my number one suspect already? I suppose, since I've given you too much freedom lately, hm..."

" Please, get out.", Light said calmly, surpressing his anger like he alwyas ended up doing whenever they talked. And the blush wouldn't leave his cheeks already. He felt a bit worried that L might notice it and thought that it might be the reason why he was still smiling. He didn't seem to have heard Light's words. " Now, Ryuzaki!"

" Yes, yes.", L answered as he finally snapped out of his thinking trance. He headed towards the door and said, just before closing the door behind him, " They're in the top drawer.", and closed the door.

" You can forget about me giving you his name", said Ryuk as he opened the top drawer of the cabinet and saw his precious apples next to Light's pants. "Light, are you sure he didn't touch your notebook? He can read my mind! Hah! Nomnom...", and continued shoving apples into his mouth.

That's right, damn it, the notebook. _'I should get to work. When will I be in the same place as Ryuzaki...?'_, Light thought of a way of keeping L busy while the murders still occured, exactly during that time that Light was completely devoid of the notebook or any possibility of using it. Luckily, he had a TV in his room. And, surprisingly, no surveillence cameras this time. It was weird for L to have missed this important point, but maybe it was a trap to give Light mroe confidence in continuing being a murderer so that he could catch him. He also had a lock. But because using it would seem too suspicious to L, he knew they both knew he wouldn't use it. _'I finally meet a smarter person and this is what I have to deal with...'_, he thought and turned on the TV. Indeed, a person's intelligence is the most basic thing you need to know when trying to fool him or her. In this case, they both knew what their brains were capable of and so, an attempt to reason things out would take forever. _'Could he be just outside the door...?'_, he thought and looked to see if there was any shadow showing beneath the door. Nothing. _'Then what..." _The pants! He hurried to the drawer and grabbed his pants out of there. He carefully examined them but didn't find any microphone. He was more and more confused about this. All this time, L didn't try to plant any device in his room that would help proving his guilt, and yet... He acted like investigating Light and working on the case at the same time was his priority. He rolled his eyes and got down to business, planning ten deaths in the next week, all on various and random hours of the day, without following a pattern. _'All I need to do is remember the time they'll occur and make sure I'm in L's sight.' _He closed the notebook and placed it in its usual hiding place he'd re-created. _'I can't believe we're back to this...' _He made a disgusted face and threw himself back on the bed.

" I hope those apples will keep you happy for the next couple of days.", he said, taking a look at Ryuk which had the apple's bag on his face, smelling it. "L will be too busy to buy you...me...any more apples.", he said and smirked, closing his eyes.


End file.
